Jealousy
by Amara Kou
Summary: A short Amara and Seiya fic. Please R&R! One Shot


Hi everyone! Just a little one shot Amara and Seiya fic! Got two chapters of "In my heart its winter" almost ready to post, so expect to see those up in the next few days. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy this! Amara, xxx  
  
Amara awoke suddenly, sweat dripping off her face. The same dream again... And the third time this week. She'd been getting that dream about him more often lately, for some reason. They were in a place she didn't know, standing under a cherry blossom tree kissing, as the heart shaped pink petals floated to the ground around them, and some landing on them as they kissed. It would be a nice dream if it were with anyone else but him. With him, the dream became a nightmare. Why him? Him, out of any of the men that she knew, it had to be him. She tossed and turned for a while wondering about that, until she decided that she couldn't sleep any more. Looking at the clock, she realised it was still early, only 4am.  
  
She got out of bed, thinking a nice cup of tea might make her a bit more at ease. She made her way downstairs, and made her self a cup of tea. She sat at the table, unable to stop thinking about the dream, and about him. Did she have feelings for him? Is that why she kept dreaming about him? She laughed out loud at that thought. It wasn't possible for her to have any feelings for him at all. Anyway, it wasn't worth worrying about that, seeing as he wasn't there, she reckoned.  
  
Trista walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by Amara who was still deep in thought.  
  
"Your tea's getting cold." Trista said, startling Amara.  
  
"I know." She replied, drinking more of it.  
  
"You ok?" Trista asked. "Not like you to be awake at this hour."  
  
"I'm fine, couldn't sleep, that's all."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Trista asked, of course knowing what was going on about the dreams and all.  
  
"Nah, nothing important. I'm going back to bed now." She said, before getting up, and putting her cup in the sink.  
  
"Night." Trista said.  
  
"Night." Amara said, walking back upstairs to her room. She got into bed, and managed to sleep easily.  
  
***  
  
A few weeks passed by, Amara still had the dreams occasionally, but tried to ignore them.  
  
"What?!" She exclaimed when the girls told her the `good` news. She couldn't believe that he was coming back. Now she'd never be able to ignore her dream. Mind you, he probably wouldn't even look at her, never mind talk to her or kiss her; he would focus all his attention on Serena. She glared at this thought. She was instantly shocked at this, was she jealous that he spent his time with Serena? `No, that can't be right...it's because Serena has Darien, and he shouldn't be trying to come between them, that's all.' She thought.  
  
***  
  
Another week passed. She dreamt of him more often because she knew he was coming back. Serena decided it would be good to meet them at the arcade just after they arrived, so she was forced to go and meet him. She didn't want to, but Serena wanted her there. To her surprise he spoke to her, warily, but at least he made an effort. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all... whoah, where did that come from?!' She thought. He moved back onto talking to Serena after that though.  
  
She opted for a walk in the park, alone, to clear her head. She had been walking for a while when she heard someone call her name. It was him. What the hell was he doing here? She turned and looked at him, and he walked over to her.  
  
"Look, I know you don't like me because I liked Serena, and you caught me with your best friend in her dressing room after the concert, but I just want to know if we can call a truce. I don't want to fight with you anymore." He said.  
  
"A truce?" she said, and pulled him closer to her by his collar. He looked shocked. "I hate you, Seiya. I hate you for what you've done to me, making me jealous of her and screwing up my feelings. I hate you." She said in a low whisper. She kissed him passionately under the cherry blossom tree in an area of the park she didn't really know, and the cherry blossoms floated to the ground around them. She still had a hold of him by his collar. She broke the kiss then slapped him on the cheek.  
  
"I hate you for confusing me like this." She hissed, and walked away leaving a very confused Seiya Kou in her wake.  
  
"What the hell did I do?!" he said to no one in particular.  
  
How was it? Comments appreciated! Amara, xxx 


End file.
